


Pumpkin in the Oven

by MaybeMayura



Series: The Great Agreste Halloween Bash [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Prompts, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, gabenath, gabenath bab for the soul !, gabenath book and art club, gabriel x nathalie - Freeform, halloween prompts night, pumpkin costume, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMayura/pseuds/MaybeMayura
Summary: Follows "Strip or Dare".Prompt: gabenath baby in a little pumpkin costume.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: The Great Agreste Halloween Bash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts, GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Pumpkin in the Oven

Two lines. That was what the test showed, and that was what Gabriel was having trouble believing.

“When? Why?” 

“The day we played truth or dare, I think…? This was the second cycle I missed; the math adds up.” There was worry in her voice and in the way she chewed on her bottom lip. “Is this...okay with you?” 

He kicked himself for not responding sooner, but he supposed shock was a thing. 

“Of course, my love. Come here.” He drew her into his chest and she melted against him. 

“I was afraid you’d be mad.”

“What?  _ Hell  _ no. It’s my fault as much as yours. I’m happy. I’m  _ so  _ happy. I’m just a little...surprised. I know we didn’t plan it, but I’d like to think one day we might have….”

“...Yes. It’s just a little unexpected.” She let out a tiny laugh. “Halloween baby,” she said. 

He pursed his lips. “Well, technically it would be born in May. I think.” 

“We’ll have to buy it a little pumpkin suit.” 

“If you say so,” he said, and smiled into her hair. 


End file.
